


Drowning

by Wilde Hare (casual_distance)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mute Katsuki Yuuri, Octopus-like Yuuri, Penetration, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Tentacle Job, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Yuuri, Tentacle!Yuuri Week, like a hand job but with tentacles, mermaid viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/Wilde%20Hare
Summary: Yuuri's pool was on the other side of the grounds from Viktor's, at least during day when there were crowds of people laughing and chatting, yelling at each other, vendors shouting to make themselves heard. During the day it felt as if there was a whole world between Viktor and Yuuri. Even still, Yuuri could hear Viktor's laughter, his song as it echoed across the grounds. Yuuri was the only one allowed to answer that call, and during the day Viktor's tank was on the opposite side of the grounds from Yuuri's.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Possessiveness
> 
> Yuuri’s vaguely octopus like, but with an undisclosed amount of tentacles and a completely made up sex organ tentacle good for fucking and knotting lol

Yuuri's pool was on the other side of the grounds from Viktor's, at least during day when people were let in by the hundreds and they crowded around Yuuri's pool and pressed fingers and noses to the glass of it. During the day, Viktor was kept in a glass tank with a large rock where he perched on it and flashed his tail, where he sat and chattered at passers-by, wiggling flirty fingers at the handsome men that encircled his tank.

During the day, there were crowds of people laughing and chatting, yelling at each other, vendors shouting to make themselves heard. During the day it felt as if there was a whole world between Viktor and Yuuri. Even still, Yuuri could hear Viktor's laughter, his song as it echoed across the grounds. Even this far away, he could still feel the way the magic in Viktor's voice sunk hooks into his gut and yanked.

Like all the men in the crowd, turning their heads at its call, it tugged on Yuuri's gut, but Yuuri was the only one allowed to answer that call, and during the day Viktor's tank was on the opposite side of the grounds from Yuuri's.

With each delighted trill of laughter from Viktor, Yuuri's mood darkened and sank. He chest heaved and his tentacles boiled around him. He twisted fingers into his own scales and ignored the groups of people calling for his attention before they grew bored and moved on to the next attraction.

Ignored them until one child, loud-mouthed and irritating, banged on the glass of Yuuri's pond, sending shock waves of vibration through the water. Yuuri narrowed his eyes and surged up from the sandy bottom, limbs spread wide to catch water and send it cascading over the lip of his pool. It splashed down, flooding the walkway and sending the child - along with the rest of the crowd - away, spluttering and swearing.

Yuuri slid down the side of his tank, arms and tentacles pressed against the glass, suckers flexing hungrily. He pressed his palms flat to the glass and bared his teeth. Viktor's calling song ended in a trill of laughter, audible to Yuuri even under the water. Yuuri pushed off the glass, back curved, limbs propelling him into the shadows of his tank, and let himself sink into the darkness created by carefully placed rocks and plants.

Viktor started singing again, but Yuuri tucked himself into a niche and dug fingers into the sandy soil. Slowly, Viktor's song faded away, and Yuuri relaxed into the quietness, letting his mind drift with the gentle fabricated rocking of water.

He roused a little while later to the sudden surge of pressure around him, water displaced by something heavy dropping into his pool. He crept forward and peered around the edges of a rock.

Someone - someone not Viktor as evidenced by the split of their legs - sank into his pool. Yuuri could see the air tank on their back and when they turned, their face was covered with a mask, their mouth hidden behind a respirator. Yuuri squinted, trying to make out details, but it wasn't until the swimmer moved closer that Yuuri realized it was Phichit.

Yuuri considered coming out of hiding, but then he remembered Viktor's low voice and slunk back into the shadows. Phichit appeared in the round entrance of his hiding spot a moment later, stretching his neck to look into the gloom obscuring Yuuri's presence. When he spotted Yuuri, he waved. If they'd been above water where Phichit's mouth did not need to be wrapped around a respirator, Yuuri knew Phichit would have been smiling.

Yuuri didn't wave back. Instead he tucked his tentacles closer to himself and glared. Phichit cocked his head. He watched Yuuri for a minute, then lifted his hands to speak with his fingers.

WHY HIDE

Yuuri squirmed and flicked a tentacle out, chastising. Phichit shook his head.

YUURI

Yuuri purposefully blew a string of bubbles into the water. 

YOU SPLASHED

Yuuri looked away and pretended to poke at his own tentacle, rubbing at a dull spot that wasn't really all that dull. Phichit waited where he was until Yuuri answered back, signing clumsily with one hand:

VIKTOR SING

Phichit's shoulders rose and fell.

Yuuri started scowling even before Phichit signed again.

SINGING IS HIS JOB

Viktor's song was _Yuuri's_. No one else should hear it. Yuuri tucked his limbs in closer and slunk further back into his crevice. Phichit watched, and when it became clear Yuuri was not going to come back out, he turned and swam away. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri started from his doze, a soft touch on his cheek waking him. He opened his eyes to find Viktor floating before him, his tail weaving a slow, glittering pattern in the water behind him. Yuuri narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

Viktor chattered at him, his voice rippling through the water. It settled low in Yuuri's gut. Viktor's eyes sparkled, his mouth quirked in teasing. He let his hand drift from Yuuri's cheek to his shoulder.

Yuuri's patience snapped and his tentacles snapped out to catch Viktor around his arms, his chest, his waist. He yanked, pulling Viktor into his hiding place completely. Viktor's eyes went wide. His fingers dug into the skin of Yuuri's shoulder, his other hand coming up to twist through the long strands of Yuuri's hair.

The noise he made sent a shudder through Yuuri's whole body. He tightened his hold on Viktor, pulling him closer until they were pressed tightly together. He wound more tentacles around Viktor's tail, rolling so that Viktor was pressed into the sand beneath him. Viktor wiggled against his hold, his arms wrapping more firmly around Yuuri's shoulders. He chirped at Yuuri, his face alight with delight. Yuuri hissed and leaned down to press his mouth against Viktor's.

Yuuri'd never kissed anyone until he'd seen humans doing it. He'd watched couples in the crowds that passed his pool lean into each other and exchange soft kisses. He'd watched people who worked in the aquarium sneak into the darkened corners and kiss each other, bodies moving tight together in a way that was not unfamiliar to him even as far removed from humanity as he had once been.

The kissing though. When Viktor had been brought into the aquarium, his voice rolling over everyone present, Yuuri had clung to the edges of the glass wall and watched him flirt with and tease anyone who came close enough, lips pursed in mockery of a kiss. Yuuri had put curious fingers to his lips and wondered if Viktor could be kissed quiet - if he could be silenced so no one else heard that voice or felt its pull.

Viktor had caught him once, looking up as he'd been wheeled by. He'd stared at Yuuri, eyes wide, lips parted. Yuuri had put his fingers to his mouth, wondering, but then Viktor had looked down, seen the movement. He'd smiled and lurched up in his barrel and winked at Yuuri, a tease that sat bitter in the back of Yuuri's throat. Yuuri had let go of the edge of his pool and sank back into the shadows, watching Viktor fade away.

Now, Viktor purred into his mouth, hands moving to touch Yuuri, still wiggling against Yuuri's hold. Yuuri tightened his tentacles around Viktor's body, pinning him still. He pushed closer and could feel the way Viktor was beginning to swell, already peeking out of the pouch that hid his most sensitive organs. Yuuri edged backward just enough to peer down between their bodies.

He slid a tentacle between them and touched a curious sucker to the head of Viktor's cock. Viktor shivered, his whole body lurching against Yuuri. Yuuri watched as more of Viktor's cock became visible. He followed its progress with his tentacle, massaging with suckers as it came out and thickened. He brought another tentacle up, this one smaller and thinner, slicker than the rest even in the water. It probed at Viktor's opening, slick sliding against slick. 

Viktor stopped fighting. He clung to Yuuri and shivered. Yuuri looked up at his face. Viktor stared at him, eyes half closed, mouth open around nothing. Yuuri put his fingers against Viktor's lips, then slid the tips inside. Viktor closed his mouth around them, tongue teasing gently. Yuuri pressed down and Viktor opened his mouth again to accept the tentacle that Yuuri slipped inside instead, the wide bulk of it stretching his lips. Viktor's eyes rolled up and closed. He lapped at Yuuri, sucking gently, tongue teasing the sensitive suckers on the underside.

Yuuri shuddered and felt his own organ swell. The slender tentacle at Viktor's opening was no longer as thin, but thickening rapidly, hardening the same way Viktor's cock did. The head of it would flare just before he spilled into Viktor, and if he timed it right, it would hold him inside Viktor and keep him in place.

The thought pleased Yuuri and he stopped all movements. Viktor's eyes slit open, uncertain. His fingers moved restless against Yuuri's shoulders and scalp. Yuuri pressed his tentacle in, making sure to keep pressure against the edges of his opening.

Viktor moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, head lolling backwards. His hair was a moonlit halo around his face, floating across his cheeks and obscuring his pleasure. Yuuri reached up and pushed it away, his fingers tangling in the strands. He cupped Viktor's cheek and coaxed his head up so that he could see Viktor's face clearly. He touched a gentle finger to Viktor's eyelid.

Viktor opened his eyes and Yuuri raised his chin. He drew his hand away and signed to Viktor:

LOOK AT ME

Viktor clung tighter, fingers twisting, eyes opening wide. He nodded, and at his acquiescence, Yuuri pushed inside Viktor deeper, harder, not bothering to be soft or gentle. Viktor moaned, eyes fluttering, but he didn't shut his eyes. His cock pulsed beneath Yuuri's tentacles. Yuuri gripped it tighter, using his suckers to massage it, little tugs on the skin of it, the muscle of his tentacle contracting and expanding in a steady rhythm of movement.

Viktor dug nails into his shoulders, pleasing Yuuri. He thrust into Viktor as he leaned close to kiss him again, the tentacle in his mouth sliding free. Viktor kissed back eagerly, his fingers twisted into Yuuri's hair, holding him close.

Yuuri added a twist to his thrust as his mating organ swelled wider, the head and the ridges below starting to expand. Each thrust in earned a short, sharp moan, each pull out a desperate whine. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss to fist fingers into Viktor's hair and force his head back. He sucked and bit at the skin of Viktor's neck and throat.

Silver scales covered the back and sides of his neck, curved along the ridge of his shoulders and down his spine. Those he could not mark, but the pale skin on the front of his neck, the protrusion of his collar bones - those Yuuri could dig his teeth into, those he could leave mottled with bruises in the shape of Yuuri's fangs.

Each bite had Viktor's body jerking, his cock swelling further. The water between them was milky with their mixed slick. Viktor's opening was growing tighter around Yuuri. Yuuri's own organ was almost swollen full, the head distended. He couldn't pull out and if he coaxed Viktor to orgasm now, he wouldn't be able to for a while yet.

Using the few tentacles that were not holding Viktor in place, Yuuri pushed against the rocks around him. He forced his weight onto Viktor, pressing him further into the sand. Viktor's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open, as Yuuri raised up on his hands to look down at him. He moved his hands to Viktor's shoulders, dug his nails in, and bore down harder.

He tightened his grip on Viktor's cock until he knew it was almost painful. He thrust harder into him. Viktor fought to keep his eyes open, a steady pulsing hum echoing from his throat. Yuuri held his gaze. He raised one hand and signed, letter by letter, firm, deliberate:

M I N E

Viktor's back arched. He gave a short, sharp scream, the glass around them creaking at the pressure of it. His cock throbbed and spilled between them, turning the water opalescent with his seed. His opening clenched tight, as closed as it could get stretched around Yuuri. A rush of slick filled Viktor's opening, burning hot against the head of Yuuri’s mating organ, now at its most sensitive, making him spill into Viktor in return. The head of his organ trembled and spilled again and then again, the head and ridges pulsing with the effort. Each hot pulse made Viktor groan. He clung to Yuuri, hands moving desperately along his arms and shoulders, twisting into his hair and holding tight. The head of Yuuri's organ stiffened, turned hard. Yuuri sagged into Viktor, pinning him in place.

Viktor made a soft noise and wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. He reached between them to feel where Yuuri was caught inside him, fingers slipping against slick.

Yuuri looked at his face in time to catch the soft, pleased smile. He noticed Yuuri looking and chirped at him. He wrapped his hand around Yuuri's organ, holding it in place as he let go of Yuuri to sign with the other:

YOURS


End file.
